Why You Shouldn't Chase Rumored Beasts
where i posted it firsthttps://www.deviantart.com/unkn0wn-fr3ak/art/Why-you-shouldnt-chase-Rumored-beasts-828414784 DO NOT NARRATE OR REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION Voice log 1: November 3rd 19xx "Hi! my name is Yellow! I am a trainer from pallet town and my starter is a lively pikachu name berry! I was given this recorder by my mom to record my progress as a Pokemon trainer! Professor oak has tasked me will filling my pokedex to better research and I'm so close to filling it! All i need is the three birds and I'm done!" March 24th 19xx "I was told of Pokemon stronger then the birds! They don't have names but the lady told me people call them 'missing no' and 'female' she told me if I can catch them, I can catch the birds for sure! Imagine if I caught them. I would be famous for discovering new Pokemon! Everyone would love me and berry! Do you wanna be famous berry?" March 28th 19xx "We're here, this is were the lady said I should find them. Apparently no one even knows it exists, it's called nameless cave. Kinda spooky, right berry? It's not even marked on my map" some sort of interference can be heard, as well as a Pikachu March 29th 19xx "we traveled into the cave and so far there's been nothing but zubat, but that's OK! We will find what we came for eventually, won't we berry? It's really cold in here so I had to call out charizard to keep us warm, charizard seems wary of this cave. Could he be scared of the zubat?" the cry of the zubat could be heard followed be a swear and laughter "oops! Looks like I scared one, I should really pay more attention when I'm talking." March 29th 19xx "i think we're done for today, berry is all tuckered out from battling zubat and charizard is getting grumpy, we're gonna set up for the night, I know we're close! I can feel it!" the sound of static is heard before the audio ends March 31st 19xx "so we have traveled deeper into the cave, so far its gotten colder and darker, even with charizard were still cold and can't see! Isn't that crazy? Anyways the Pokémon down here seem more aggressive and ruthless, Berry got pretty injured by a golbat that was down here, so now she's napping in my bag, there wasn't anything that deep so I'm sure she'll be better soon!" April first 19xx The sound of growling and angry "pi" can be heard in the background "theres something wrong with berry, when I woke up today she started growling at me, now she's all angry for no reason, I've tried giving her a potion thinking it was her injuries making her this way, but she only got mad at me and tried to bite me, I'm really worried, we may have to go back" April 2nd 19xx "we can't go back, there's been a cave in, we're trapped, so all we can do is keep progressing towards our goal, berry has started foaming at the mouth, so now she's in her pokeball, I'll keep her there until I can get some help, hopefully we will find another way out" April 8th 19xx Static and hissing can be heard "my head hurts, I keep hearing this buzzing that I know isn't there! Why would there be buzzing in a cave, beedrill don't live in caves" a loud "rowar" is heard "SHUT UP CHARIZARD! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S HUNGRY AND SCAR-" the audio cuts off suddenly ending that days audio log April tenth 19xx The same static and hissing can be heard, louder this time "the noise is getting louder and everyday it's getting colder...i-I've been seeing things out of the corners of my eyes, shadows and large creatures...i know we're close but...i don't think I want to continue, I want to go home....me and charizard are so hungry and everytime I check on berry she's gotten worse, she's not even my pokemon anymore!" sobbing starts "I miss my mom and I want berry to be ok! I should of never came here! Why did i-" loud cracking and crumbling sounds can be heard as well as screaming and "rowar" the audio log statics loudly for about 30 seconds, before cutting off, ending the audio log April tenth 19xx Loud sobbing, as well as the static can be heard "c-charizard is gone! The ground fell beneath us and...and charizard got crushed! Ive tried to wake him up but he's not moving! And his flame has gone out....am I going to die down here? Please mew save me." April 23rd 19xx The static is now deafing, manic laughing can be heard before speaking actual starts "where do I start? Both venasaur and berry have died....venasaur froze to death in her sleep....its so cold here...berry has finally succumbed to her sickness, she's gone now and I couldn't do anything! But I found them! I really did! I just need to find a way to approach them! Blastoise might be strong enough to take them" April xx 19xx The static makes it hard to understand what is said but what has been translated goes as follow "blastoise....dead.....angry....no escape.....fearow......wings....blood....help.....dear mew......im sorry" Xxxx xx 19xx The static is now a soft buzz "I can't do this...their all gone....they killed blastoise and fearow, they got all Grey and looks all weird like a they had been cut up and pieced back together..and nidoking has fallen to the same sickness as berry and I'm hungry and" the trainer began to laugh "its all my fault, I killed them all because I was selfish!! Well you know what! I'm going to fix this! I'm going to make this right again!" pained noises and laughs that turned to sobs could be heard before the audio log was cut Xxxxx xx 19xx the static is loud but mangable "I CAN'T DIE THEY WON'T LET ME, I'VE BEEN HERE FOR MONTHS MAYBE YEARS AND EVERYTIME I TRY THOSE DAMN BEAST POKÉMON BRING ME BACK, IS THIS HOW THEY GET THEIR SICK KICKS?? TORTURING TRAINERS AND KILLING THEIR POKÉMON? I SHOULD BE DEAD, STARVED AND DEHYDRATED, BUT I....CANT....DIE" Xxxx xx 19xx The static is screaming but the trainer is yelling over it "ive figured it out, I have to become one with them, if I become one with them I'll be free!" the sound of laughter can be heard and the static grows louder "I'LL BE ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKER" the sound of screaming Tha distorts into animalistic grunts can be heard, soon strange laughter can be heard, then silence, no more static, no more laughter, nothing. The tape ran until there was no room left, nothing was heard but the squeaking of zubat in that time frame. Trainer yellow is still missing, now presumed dead Category:Pokemon Category:MissingNo. Category:Glitches __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:In-world Category:In-game